


It's a Dog's Life

by FunnyLittleOwl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angsty Sam, Bet you never thought he was quite a tough little fella, Gen, POV of a dog, Riot's look on the Winchester's life, Season 8, That's right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunnyLittleOwl/pseuds/FunnyLittleOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember Riot, Sam’s dog from Season 8? You may know his name… but you don’t know his story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Dog's Life

It was terribly cold.

My bones ached and the wet fur made my body too heavy for my little paws to carry. I thought about falling asleep right there and it seemed like a good idea at the time. I was so, so heavy, and so were my eyelids. I did fall asleep.

It was awesome.

I dreamed about a ball and me catching it. Someone was throwing it farther and farther every time and suddenly I was snuggled at someone’s lap, my belly being deliciously scratched by these amazing hands. That was when I was hit by a car.

Not in the dream, though. In real life, wherein I was still hungry and lost in the rain and actually in the middle of a road. For a moment, I thought that was it. My brief dog life as a spunky Australian Shepherd had been brutally interrupted by some reckless human out there – how did I not see  _that_  coming? Oh well, I was asleep. Not that my life was much fun, anyway, it was shit. I never had a family, you see, it was always only me against the world ever since I can remember, fighting for my daily bone with the aid of my charming beggar eyes alone. I was a beautiful puppy, or so I’ve been told. If that was true, why then had nobody ever taken me home?

Doesn’t matter anymore. I was gone, wasn’t I?

Strays in the road once told me all dogs go to heaven. With my eyes closed, I waited for some angel to take me to that seemingly wondrous place, where they would surely have plenty of food and toys and toothpaste.

I tried not to think much about that, but then I wondered why it wouldn’t come  _sooner_  already because it was hurting so bad, so bad. But I was supposed to  _be_  no more, then why was it still hurting? Oh, my little leg.

Even with my eyes closed I was able to notice a light getting closer and closer, and thought to myself,  _finally._  There was also noise, incomprehensible loud noise and it was almost here beside me.

Then something was lifting me up hurriedly and that made me think angels were expected to have better bedside manners. There was no hurry. I would still be dead no matter the rush, at least make it less  _traumatizing_.

That was when I realized something was oddly wrong. I wasn’t going  _up_ , you see, I was being carried away awkwardly by some giant, or something.

Wait. I opened my left eye a little bit and was terribly disappointed. So, I wasn’t dead, not yet. I was alive and bleeding and there was a desperate male human taking me to a strange car which had probably hit me in the first place. Marvelous.

Just when I thought it couldn’t get any better. It had stopped raining, though.

I tried not to focus on the pain, now that I acknowledged it was real and not some noble rambling going on in my head. It was really hard, that’s why I focused on the human instead. It was apparently talking to me. At me, whatever.

First thing I noticed was that it was huge. Its hair was long and brown, strong arms holding me in place like he meant it. I was strangely touched. Its voice sounded soft if a bit broken and I decided I liked it. The human was still looking at me intensely when it carefully placed me at the passenger seat. Its eyes were of a deep green mingled with hazel, I guess, and they seemed miserable.  _Was it because of me_?, I flattered myself with the thought.

Well, it  _did_  just hit a dog with a car, you know, but by the way the man was overreacting it seemed like he had just started the goddamn apocalypse. I was still flattered. Apocalypse or not, at least the human cared about my welfare. It –  _he_  – he wanted me well. I let out a little moan of satisfaction but he probably misinterpreted it, because he started pleading “Oh please, don’t die, buddy, don’t die on me, not now, please.”

Calm down, partner. I’m not going anywhere. I  _was_  feeling a little lighter, though. I looked around and realized it was due to the blood loss. Okay, maybe I might be going  _somewhere_  else if he doesn’t fasten his speed, but I sure am one tough character. I’m not going down without a fight. Hey, wasn’t I just dead a few minutes ago and now I’m miraculously back for more kicks? Street puppies like me are hard to kill.

He went on talking and that kept me intrigued enough not to fall asleep again.

Words were cascading out of his mouth and he drowned on them – on the tears, I mean – sobbing for reasons I couldn’t identify. He seemed to be talking to someone not in the car, begging for their forgiveness because he had failed them. And a name, always that name –  _Dean_  – spoken with so much sorrow and guilt I could actually feel his pain along with mine.

I don’t know who the other man was, or what was their relationship like, but they seemed to be very close and he – my human, not the other one – was telling me he felt so alone, so alone, and that he wanted Dean back so bad he would do  _anything,_  and now  _this_ , and it just wasn’t  _fair_.

I started to believe it would be actually safer for the both of us if I were driving.

“I can’t just go  _on_ , Dean, you know I can’t, I’ve never been strong like you,” he said tightening his grip around the wheel and the car jumped.

His attitude was kinda scaring me and I realized urgent measures were required. I moaned again. He screamed.

 _Bad dog, bad dog,_  I thought.

I somehow managed to make it worse. Wherever Dean was, I just wished he was back too. What a pair we were. The man who had lost everything and the dog who never had a thing. And there we were, trying to comfort ourselves throughout the suffering and failing miserably. But then again, how could we? How could we possibly understand each other? I never had any family to lose. Right now, I kind of didn’t want one anymore. If that’s what it felt like when it was gone, then I think I’m better left off alone.

But it also felt very much like a bonding experience, you know, sitting there next to him in the dark of the night, listening to his whispered confessions while he searched for a hospital for sick dogs in every little town we entered.

He said his own name once – Sam – while he was cursing himself. At some point I was suddenly struck by the fact that I was all Sam had right now. And he was all I had, so I’d better stick to him while I could. I liked him; he was nice if a bit too dramatic. He seemed to be a nice person, one of those you could proudly show off at the park to all the other dogs because he would make such a fine owner.

Oh no, don’t go getting attached, don’t you go sneaking that way, you little fool. Sam’s gonna drop you off first opportunity he gets, and he’s gonna go searching for his Dean. There has never been any room in his heart for you and you know that, you do.

“You okay there, little guy?” Sam asked softly, visibly recomposing himself. He coughed as if he tried to prove a point.

Oh, I don’t even know anymore, Sam. Why did you have to do this to me? You know we dogs love very quickly and I think I love you already. And we dogs, when we love, it’s forever, or so the strays say. Some strays have had family once and they know things about stuff, that’s why they’re so sad. Surviving is hard and I’m just starting to learn that lesson. Why did you have to run over me with your car, Sam? Weren’t we better left alone, so you’d be free to eventually find your way back to your Dean and I’d be able to grow up to be head of some pack? Why did our paths have to cross? Why did I ever cross that road? Why is my head spinning so fast? Slow down, Sam, slow down, you’re hurting me.

And just like that, I was finally gone.

 

*

When I woke up, Sam was gone. That, and my head felt all funny.

I knew it was gonna happen but that didn’t stop me from hating every second of it. Sam was gone and I was alone again. Maybe not entirely alone, because from where I was lying down I noticed someone bandaging my broken leg. Funny I couldn’t feel my leg then. I couldn’t feel anything.

I looked up and from my experience I could tell it was a woman. She was small for a human being, or perhaps it was Sam who was too big. She had wild brown hair like a lioness, just like Sam before her had his also resembling the king of the jungle. Maybe it was a thing among humans, this feline kind of trend. Her eyes were expressive just like his, but bigger and chocolate colored. Yeah, she looked a bit like him. With time, who knows, I think I’d be able to even love her, too, if she let me.

In fact, maybe it was a good thing Sam was gone, before it was too late for me, you know. Now I’ve a roof, the heating’s on, they’re probably gonna feed me soon  _and_  they’re fixing my leg. Strays in the street told me all about this vet places. I’ll never be kicked out on the road again, they can’t do that, it’s against some law humans have and isn’t that just convenient. And maybe – maybe – someday someone might even adopt me because humans love puppies and I’ll get to have a home like I never thought I would. Yeah, I could live with that. That would be nice.

“Stay still now, sweetie,” the woman said and I promptly complied. I knew she was taking care of m – ouch. Where did that needle come from? Sneaky bitch.

“You scared the hell out of us here, did you know that?” she kept on saying. “You were almost gone. Got your dad really worried, the poor guy. He’s still freaking out in hall,” she chuckled softly while petting my head. “Thank god you’ll be just fine. What happened to you after all, buddy?”

Dad? What dad? I don’t have a dad. Of course she can’t mean…

“Where is he?” said an excited voice suddenly opening the door.

“Right here, he’s okay. He’s gonna take his time healing, Mr. Winchester. A couple more days and he’ll be ready to go home. You can be at ease now.”

And in that moment I loved Sam even more so than I loved spinning wheels and cake. He came back. He came back for me. He’s gonna give me a home.

Oh  _Sam_. Don’t smile at me like that, like I’ve just brightened your whole world. I know I’m not what you want. I know I’m not who you need.

But for you, I can try, Sam. For you, my owner, I will.

 


End file.
